Disney Infinity
Disney INFINITY is a sandbox video game set across various Disney stories. For the first time, players can place real-world interactive figures - characters, power discs and landmark pieces - on a device called the "Disney INFINITY Base" to activate original, story-driven adventures in the game worlds. There is a second version which will add more Disney characters, and introduce Marvel characters to the game and the third version will add more Disney and Marvel characters, and introduce Star Wars characters to the game. Playable Characters In Collectible Figures #Agent P. #Aladdin #Anna #Ariel #Barbossa #Baymax #Black Widow #Buzz Lightyear #Captain America #Captain Jack Sparrow #Dash #Davy Jones #Donald Duck #Drax #Elsa #Falcon #Francesco #Gamora #Green Goblin #Groot #Hawkeye #Hiro Hamada #Holley #Hulk #Iron Fist #Iron Man #Jack Skellington #Jasmine #Jessie #Lightning McQueen #Loki #Maleficent #Simba #Nala #Timon #Pumbaa #Mater #Merida #Mike #Mr. Incredible #Mrs. Incredible #Nick Fury #Nova #Phineas #Prince JAR #P-Hulk #Prilckon Fury #Pink Skull #Prince DWR #Pitrom the Slugbeast #Red-Hulk #Reckerman #Rockman #Randall #Rapunzel #Rocket Raccoon #Ronan The Accuser #Spider-Man #Starlord #Stitch #Sulley #Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey #Syndrome #The Lone Ranger #Thor #Tinkerbell #Tonto #Vanellope #Venom #Violet #Woody #Wreck-It Ralph #Yondu #Quorra #Sam Flynn #Chewbacca #Obi-Wan Kenobi #Darth Maul #Leia Organa #Anakin Skywalker #Darth Vader #Luke Skywalker #Han Solo #Ahsoka Tano #Yoda #Boba Fett #Hulkbuster Iron Man #Joy #Anger #Fear #Sadness #Disgust #Mickey Mouse #Minnie Mouse #Donald Duck #Toddles #Fa Mulan #Olaf #Sabine Wren #Ezra Bridger #Kanan Jarrus #Zeb Orrelios #Castron #Wattade #Evil King Starcher #Bick Gordon #King Steve #Strickman #Drone Bee #King Red Jay #Blast-Man #King Hornet #Steve Fury #Queen Blisser #Bimpord #Blanger #King Redhawk #General Redhawk #Spimmer the Yellow Jacket #Judy Bopps the Bumble Bee #Evil King Red Wasp #Evil Wasp #Evil Wood Bee #Winnie the Pooh #Tigger #Piglet #Genie Not In Collectible Figures #Crystal Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey #Ultron #Nello (unreleased) See playable characters list at the playable characters page. Non-Playable Characters #Hamm #Rex #Slinky Dog #Emperor Zurg #Joshamee Gibbs #Pintel #Ragetti #Edna Mode #Rick Dicker #Mirage #Luigi #Ramone #Flo #Redhawks (enemy) #Chick Hicks #The King #Guido #Finn McMissile #Shu Todoroki #Carla Veloso #Tractors (townsperson) #Rotor Turbosky #Art #Squishy #Terri and Terry Perry #Don Carlton #Prince Eric #Jafar #Iago #Rafiki #Zazu #M.O.D.O.K. #Red Wasps (enemy) #Frost Giants (enemy) #Mysterio (enemy) #Doctor Octopus #Slugbeasts (enemy) #Red Crocs (enemy) #The Collector #Goofy #Pluto #Clarabelle Cow #Daisy Duck #Pete #Professor Ludwig Von. Drake #Wasp #White Tiger #Power Man #Eeyore #Kanga #Roo #Owl #Rabbit #Gopher #J. Jonah Jameson #Cosmo The Spacedog #Captain Marvel #Mocktron (enemy boss) #Mocktron Robo Army (enemy) #Acktron (enemy boss) #Red Jays (enemy) And more... See non-playable characters list at the non-playable characters page. Groups #Group 1 - Disney Originals 1.0 #Group 2 - Marvel Super Heroes #Group 3 - Disney Originals 2.0 #Group 4 - Star Wars #Group 5 - Disney Originals 3.0 #Group 6 - Disney Originals 4.0 See playable character groups list at the playable character groups page. Figures Phineas And Ferb #Agent P. #Phineas Aladdin #Aladdin #Jasmine #Genie Insect Camp #Spimmer the Yellow Jacket #Judy Bopps the Bumble Bee #Evil King Red Wasp #Evil Wasp #Evil Wood Bee Frozen #Anna #Elsa #Olaf Strickman #Strickman #King Steve #Drone Bee #Bick Gordon #King Red Jay The Rhino Guard #Castron #Wattade #Evil King Starcher Blast-Man #Blast-Man #Queen Blisser #Steve Fury #King Hornet The Good Redhawks #Bimpord #Blanger #King Redhawk #General Redhawk The Pirates Of The Carribean #Barbossa #Captain Jack Sparrow #Davy Jones Big Hero 6 #Baymax #Hiro Hamada The Avengers #Black Widow #Captain America #Falcon #Hawkeye #Hulk #Iron Man #Loki #Thor #Hulkbuster Iron Man #Ultron The Backsters #Abratron #Prince JAR #P-Hulk #Prilckon Fury #Pink Skull #Pitrom the Slugbeast #Red-Hulk #Reckerman #Rockman #Sinister Croc Winnie the Pooh #Winnie the Pooh #Tigger #Piglet The Incredibles #Dash #Mr. Incredible #Mrs. Incredible #Syndrome #Violet Guardians Of The Galaxy #Drax #Gamora #Groot #Rocket Raccoon #Ronan The Accuser #Starlord #Yondu Spy Kids: The Robo Hunters #Prince DWR Mickey Mouse #Crystal Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey #Donald Duck #Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey #Mickey Mouse #Minnie Mouse #Toddles Cars #Francesco #Holley #Lightning McQueen #Mater The Amazing Spider-Man #Green Goblin #Iron Man #Nick Fury #Nova #Spider-Man #Venom The Nightmare Before Christmas #Jack Skellington Toy Story #Buzz Lightyear #Jessie #Woody Sleeping Beauty/Maleficent #Maleficent Brave #Merida Monsters University #Mike #Randall #Sulley Tangled #Rapunzel Lilo And Stitch #Stitch The Lone Ranger #The Lone Ranger #Tonto Peter Pan/Disney Fairies #Tinkerbell Wreck-It Ralph #Vanellope #Wreck-It Ralph #Nello (unreleased) Tron Legacy #Quorra #Sam Flynn Star Wars #Chewbacca #Obi-Wan Kenobi #Darth Maul #Leia Organa #Anakin Skywalker #Darth Vader #Luke Skywalker #Han Solo #Ahsoka Tano #Yoda #Boba Fett #Sabine Wren #Ezra Bridger #Kanan Jarrus #Zeb Orrelios Mulan #Fa Mulan Inside Out #Joy #Anger #Fear #Sadness #Disgust The Lion King *Simba *Nala *Timon *Pumbaa The Little Mermaid *Prince Eric Crystal Series #Crystal Mr. Incredible #Crystal Sulley #Crystal Captain Jack Sparrow #Crystal Lone Ranger #Crystal Buzz Lightyear #Crystal Lightning McQueen #Crystal Agent P. #Crystal Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey See figures list at the figures page. Genders Females #Anna #Black Widow #Elsa #Gamora #Holley #Jasmine #Jessie #Maleficent #Merida #Mrs. Incredible #Rapunzel #Tinkerbell #Vanellope #Violet #Quorra #Ariel #Leia Organa #Ahsoka Tano #Joy #Sadness #Disgust #Minnie Mouse #Fa Mulan #Sabine Wren Males #Agent P. #Aladdin #Barbossa #Baymax #Buzz Lightyear #Captain America #Captain Jack Sparrow #Crystal Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey #Dash #Davy Jones #Donald Duck #Drax #Falcon #Francesco #Green Goblin #Groot #Hawkeye #Hiro Hamada #Hulk #Iron Fist #Iron Man #Jack Skellington #Lightning McQueen #Loki #Mater #Mike #Mr. Incredible #Nick Fury #Nova #Phineas #Randall #Rocket Raccoon #Ronan The Accuser #Spider-Man #Starlord #Stitch #Sulley #Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey #Syndrome #The Lone Ranger #Thor #Tonto #Venom #Woody #Wreck-It Ralph #Yondu #Sam Flynn #Chewbacca #Obi-Wan Kenobi #Darth Maul #Anakin Skywalker #Darth Vader #Luke Skywalker #Han Solo #Yoda #Boba Fett #Hulkbuster Iron Man #Anger #Fear #Mickey Mouse #Olaf #Toddles #Winnie the Pooh #Tigger #Piglet #Ezra Bridger #Kanan Jarrus #Zeb Orrelios #Ultron See genders list at the genders page. Serial Numbers Regular Figures #100001- Agent P. #100002- Aladdin #100003- Anna #100004- Barbossa #100005- Baymax #100006- Black Widow #100007- Buzz Lightyear #100008- Captain America #100009- Captain Jack Sparrow #100010- Dash #100011- Davy Jones #100012- Donald Duck #100013- Drax #100014- Elsa #100015- Falcon #100016- Francesco #100017- Gamora #100018- Green Goblin #100019- Groot #100020- Hawkeye #100021- Hiro Hamada #100022- Holley #100023- Hulk #100024- Iron Fist #100025- Iron Man #100026- Jack Skellington #100027- Jasmine #100028- Jessie #100029- Lightning McQueen #100030- Loki #100031- Maleficent #100032- Mater #100033- Merida #100034- Mike #100035- Mr. Incredible #100036- Mrs. Incredible #100037- Nick Fury #100038- Nova #100039- Phineas #100040- Randall #100041- Rapunzel #100042- Rocket Raccoon #100043- Ronan The Accuser #100044- Spider-Man #100045- Starlord #100046- Stitch #100047- Sulley #100048- Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey #100049- Syndrome #100050- The Lone Ranger #100051- Thor #100052- Tinkerbell #100053- Tonto #100054- Vanellope #100055- Venom #100056- Violet #100057- Woody #100058- Wreck-It Ralph #100059- Yondu #100060- Quorra #100061- Sam Flynn #100062- Chewbacca #100063- Obi-Wan Kenobi #100064- Darth Maul #100065- Leia Organa #100066- Anakin Skywalker #100067- Darth Vader #100068- Luke Skywalker #100069- Han Solo #100070- Ahsoka Tano #100071- Yoda #100072- Boba Fett #100073- Hulkbuster Iron Man #100074- Joy #100075- Anger #100076- Fear #100077- Sadness #100078- Disgust #100079- Mickey Mouse #100080- Minnie Mouse #100081- Fa Mulan #100082- Olaf #100083- Sabine Wren #100084- Ezra Bridger #100085- Kanan Jarrus #100086- Zeb Orrelios #100087- Ultron #100027-Piglet #100088- Nello (unreleased) Crystal Figures #200001- Crystal Mr. Incredible #200002- Crystal Sulley #200003- Crystal Captain Jack Sparrow #200004- Crystal Lone Ranger #200005- Crystal Buzz Lightyear #200006- Crystal Lightning McQueen #200007- Crystal Agent P. #200008- Crystal Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey See serial numbers list at the serial numbers page. Announcement *Disney Originals, Marvel Super Heroes, and Star Wars of Disney INFINITY will combat with Tatsunoko side and Capcom side from Tatsunoko VS. Capcom at the 2nd floor of The Address Downtown Burj Dubai between Dubai Mall and Burj Khalifa, and it is located at Dubai, United Arab Emirates. This will be held on the 19th of May. *''Disney INFINITY'' will be shut down starting the 19th of December, Friday until the 4th of January, Sunday, and it will resume on the 5th of January, Monday. News Update *There is an upcoming Disney INFINITY video game, which is called,"Disney INFINITY: RPG Metanoia", "Disney INFINITY: RPG Metanoia (4.0 Edition)", "Disney INFINITY 4.0 Edition", and "Disney INFINITY 4.0" by Walt Disney Interactive, Ambient Media and Thaumatrope Animation Production Software is an MMORPG sandbox video game, and it will release on spring 2017. This is the fourth version of Disney INFINITY. *''Disney INFINITY: The Movie'' is a Disney INFINITY film by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Pixar Animation Studios, DisneyToon Studios, Marvel Studios, LucasFilms, and Walt Disney Pictures which will be in cinemas summer 2017. *Crystal Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey, Hiro Hamada, and Baymax will appear in the collectible figures of Disney INFINITY for the next update of Disney INFINITY Wiki. *''Disney INFINITY: The Series'' is a Disney INFINITY TV series by Disney Television Animation, Marvel Studios, LucasArts, and Disney XD Original which will be broadcast on Disney XD on fall 2017. *''Disney INFINITY: The Ultimate 4D Experience'' is a Disney INFINITY rides and attractions which will be coming in Disneyland on winter 2017. *''Disney INFINITY 2.0: Toy Box, the sequel of 'Disney INFINITY: Toy Box' and 'Disney INFINITY 2.0: Action!, the sequel of ''Disney INFINITY: Action!'' are ''Disney INFINITY 2.0'' apps by Disney which will be coming in iOS on 2018. *Disney INFINITY: The Anime' is a 'Disney INFINITY' anime TV series by Disney Television Animation, Toei Animation, Marvel Studios, LucasArts, and Disney XD Original which will be broadcast on Animax and Disney XD on 2018. *Crystal Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey will appear in the collectible figures of 'Disney INFINITY' for the next update of 'Disney INFINITY Wiki. *Falcon, and Yondu will appear in the collectible figures of ''Disney INFINITY'' for the next update of ''Disney INFINITY Wiki. *There is another upcoming '''''Disney INFINITY video game, which is called, "Disney INFINITY: Ferrari Rescue", "Disney INFINITY: Ferrari Rescue (5.0 Edition)", "Disney INFINITY 5.0 Edition", and "Disney INFINITY 5.0" by Walt Disney Interactive and Ferrari Studios is a racing sandbox video game which will introduce a new Disney Originals character, Nello from the 2012 film, Wreck-It Ralph, and it will release soon. This is the fifth version of Disney INFINITY. *The 2 new Disney Originals figures will be coming soon as well in Disney INFINITY. Remember to update this game often. *Unfortunately, Crystal Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey will not appear in the collectible figures of Disney INFINITY because he was a crystal figure, not a regular figure. *Actually, in Disney INFINITY collectible figures, all of the figures are regular and they aren't putting crystal figures in it. *Quorra, and Sam Flynn will appear in the collectible figures of Disney INFINITY for the next update of Disney INFINITY Wiki. *Accelerated Disney INFINITY Of Christian Education (ADICE) is a combination of Accelerated Christian Education (ACE) and Disney INFINITY, and it is a sandbox video game show by School Of Tomorrow Games (SOTG) and Walt Disney Interactive. This game will release soon. *''Disney INFINITY: Toy Box'' needs to update to make it version 2.0 in this app. There will be more Disney characters and including Marvel characters. Disney INFINITY: Toy Box will be renamed Disney INFINITY 2.0: Toy Box. *''Disney INFINITY 2.0: Toy Box'' is now available in iOS and Android for free. *''Disney INFINITY: Dumb Ways To Die'' is a sandbox minigame. It is an upcoming Disney INFINITY app and it is a combination of Dumb Ways To Die and Disney INFINITY by Metro Trains and Walt Disney Interactive. It will release in iOS and Android soon. This upcoming app is free. *''Disney INFINITY: Sonic Rivals'' is a racing sandbox mobile game. It is an upcoming Disney INFINITY app and it is a combination of Sonic Rivals and Disney INFINITY by Sega Studios and Walt Disney Interactive. It will release in iOS and Android soon. This upcoming app is free. *''Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition'' is the new Disney INFINITY game and it is coming in fall 2015. *3.0 characters from Disney INFINITY will appear in the collectible figures of Disney INFINITY for the next update of Disney INFINITY Wiki. *''Disney INFINITY 3.0: Toy Box, the sequel of 'Disney INFINITY: Toy Box/''Disney INFINITY 2.0: Toy Box'' and ''Disney INFINITY 3.0: Action!, the sequel of '''''Disney INFINITY: Action!/''Disney INFINITY 2.0: Action!'' are Disney INFINITY 3.0 apps by Disney which will be coming in iOS on 2020. Category:Video Games Category:Disney Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Wii U Category:Wii Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Crossover games Category:Video games Category:Arcade Games Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Non-Fanon Category:Disney Games Category:Games